


He Watches You

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sorcerer, F/M, Nightmare, Uh oh alert, What is gonna happen next?, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has had a long day at work and all she wants to do is sleep, but the figure in her dreams is keeping her from the blissful pleasure. But it’s all a dream and it will fade, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Watches You

The day had been drawn-out and exhausting, filled with tedious tasks that had gnawed at the sane part of Jane’s mind until it had gone dormant and the lack of sleep that she had gotten had become the foremost thought in her head. While she had been stuck at the office, Jane had fought a private war with herself as her eyes burned and the lids threatened to close. Just another hour then I can go home and finally sleep.

Jane stumbled into her apartment, leaning against the wall as she closed and locked the door before she dumped her purse and keys onto the table beside the door and she walked over to her closet door and took off her coat, and shoes. Jane slid out of her clothes, and put on a tight blue tank top. As she made her way across her bedroom to her makeup mirror, she pulled out her clips and tie before running her fingers through her hair. 

With a soft sigh she collapsed on her bed, throwing the covers over herself as she curled up on her side. With a satisfied groan, Jane allowed unconsciousness to wash over her.  
________________

During the night, Jane’s leg and slipped out a bit from under the covers. Her chest rose and fell in even breaths as she slept peacefully. The bed dipped slightly as a figure, his features hidden by the gloom, slid into bed beside her. His hand touched her exposed leg and ever so slowly, his fingers slid up her leg pushing the sheets back to expose more of her leg. Goosebumps followed in the wake of his fingers.

Jane stirred slightly, sighing against the sensation as his hand came to rest on her hip, his fingers playing with the hem of her aqua blue lace panties. He began to kiss the back of her neck, causing Jane’s back to arch slightly as another sigh escaped her lips. The figure’s, the man’s, hand trailed up her stomach, fingers catching on her tank top and brushing against the now exposed skin of her stomach as her shirt rode up. He nipped slightly at the spot that he had been kissing on her neck, causing her to writhe slightly.

His hand continued to go up, coming to brush against her barely concealed breasts as his lips touched her jaw. This time a soft moan escaped Jane and she barely turned her head towards him, her lips parting. He smiled and his own lips were about to touch hers as his hand came to rest on her collarbone.  
_________________

With a start, Jane woke. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breaths short and choppy. Her entire body was covered in a cold sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her skin. With a sigh, she sat up and rested her head in her hands. She had been having this dream for months on end, and no matter what she did, every time she fell asleep she had this dream.

Jane looked over and saw the clock flashing 1:03 A.M. and with a groan, she collapsed back on the bed to fall back asleep. She didn’t notice that her door was slightly ajar or the man standing half in, half out of her room. She didn’t notice his thin lips curve into a smile nor did she see his slightly tousled hair and she sure didn’t see how his green eyes were dilated with desire. With a silent promise to return, he closed the door and left.


End file.
